Cheers
by PiscesChikk
Summary: Basketball, bubbly, good food and good times with family at New Year's leave John and Joss sentimental at the end of the evening.


A/N This fic is a belated Christmas gift to SWWoman. Sorry it's late, but I hope you enjoy this offering.

No beta, so forgive any mistakes.

* * *

"Ow! Shit!"

The expletive was out of her mouth before she remembered where she was. Joss glanced up, noting the look of disdain on her mother's face.

"Sorry, mom." She stared at the small patch of Legos attached to her bare foot. "Who left these here?"

After glancing around the den for a few moments, all of the kids in her vicinity remained silent, unwilling to take the blame.

"I damn near broke my leg trippin' on those things earlier today. These kids are tryna kill somebody, I swear, Jocelyn."

Joss looked at her Aunt Loretha, her southern drawl deeply accentuated by a cigarette smoking habit that she'd kicked in the butt about five years earlier.

She sat in an arm chair opposite Joss' mother wearing a cheetah print pantsuit and fur boa around her neck. Out of all of her mother's siblings, she was the most flamboyant and had the colourful personality to match. Even though their personalities were nothing alike, she was Carter's favourite aunt. She found her blunt honesty and outrageous sense of humor quite refreshing.

When none of the kids would admit to leaving the toys in such a precarious spot, Carter decided to call them all out by name. "Dante, Freddie, Marie, Gabe, Alexa…fess up."

Grabbing the rest of the pieces that were lost in the plush carpet along with a fully formed Lego jet and two Lego figures, Joss held them above her head and spun round.

"Alright, since nobody owns them, I guess I can just toss them into the garbage, then."

She pretended to head towards the kitchen but her steps were unhurried. She fully expected one of the kids to speak up any second now. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dante begin to twitch. His expression in the group of little brown faces that looked back at her was the only one who showed signs of mild panic. He was also the only one of the kids that had received a belated Christmas gift today, and he'd been playing with his toys in almost every room of the house since he'd opened the big box earlier. He'd been dying for the Star Wars Lego set since he'd seen the first promo of The Force Awakens on TV.

His hands were at his sides, and he was balling them into little fists. His full eyes were almost the size of saucers now at the thought of his new Lego pieces going in the trash can. Judging by the look on Joss' face, he wasn't quite sure what an admission at this point would result in. He didn't see the hint of laughter at the corner of her mouth or the twinkle in her eye. Unfortunately for him, the other kids were on the verge of ratting him out. Their stares and whispers were a dead giveaway to their mutiny.

She walked over to where they sat on the big sectional in the den and put the Legos in a pile on the coffee table in front of them.

" _Dante_."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Did you leave these Legos on the floor?" She pointed in their direction while Dante stared at them longingly. No doubt he might even be planning on grabbing them and taking off before she could catch him. Joss held back a bark of laughter at the thought of him bolting out the front door and into the driveway without looking back.

"Yes, ma'am."

His voice was even more pitiful than his expression. Fully expecting the worst when she picked him up, he quickly dissolved into uncontrollable giggles as she started to tickle him.

"Do you know how much stepping on a Lego block hurts? Huh?"

"I'm sorry, _I'm sorry!_ " he squealed.

His laughter and voice intensified the more she tickled him. By the time she put him down they were both exhausted - him from the exertion of laughter and Joss from the weight of holding him in one arm while tickling him with the other.

"Don't do it again, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he promised.

"That's what I wanna hear, because if I have to take 'em one more time, you won't get 'em back."

"Y'all go outside and play," Aunt Loretha said, her voice booming across the room. "It's only grown folks in here anyway. We got stuff to talk about."

None of the five toddlers waited for another word. They quickly darted outside taking their toys with them and made their way to the back porch. They honestly didn't mind the dismissal; being forced to behave under the watchful eyes of all the matriarchs of the Ward and Washington family on New Year's Day wasn't what they'd wanted in the first place. They looked forward to going outside where they could be free. Their laughter could be heard long after the sliding door to the patio slammed shut.

"Stuff to talk about like what?" Joss asked.

"First we gotta talk about the food we ate today, then we'll move on to _you_."

"Why do you -"

Her question about why they would possibly need to move on to her was cut off by Aunt Loretha's hand wave and dismissal. "I must say Evelyn; you put your foot in those greens."

Joss' mother laughed at the compliment. "Girl, you know I did."

Loretha closed her eyes, reminiscing about the meal they'd eaten earlier - ham hocks, greens, corn bread, turkey and ham, baked macaroni and cheese - and smiled. "Ooh, damn."

"Definitely made up for last year when Aunt Sandra made 'em." Attention turned to Joss' cousin Raquel when she stood up and drew her hands to her waist. She was five feet, eleven inches tall and had an athletic build. She dressed like she walked out the pages of a futuristic novel, complete with an all-black steampunk ensemble, a Mohawk and boots. She was an aspiring artist and writer, and Joss was proud of what she'd accomplished so far in her career.

"Don't remind us," Evelyn said. "I love my cousin, but the talent for cooking skipped a generation when it comes to her."

"Mom, stop!" Joss pleaded, but the deep, rumbling laughter that erupted from her negated her verbal disapproval of their remarks. "Sandra's never gonna live that down."

"Never!" Raquel shot back.

"That was a mess," Loretha continued. " _A hot mess_. I'll never forgive you for getting sick last year Evelyn and leaving her to do them _. Never_."

"You made up for it with that sweet potato pie though, Auntie," Raquel said, looking at Evelyn. I think I had about two slices."

"Try three," Evelyn countered, and Raquel sank into the back of the arm chair. "I saw you eating that last piece in the kitchen right before the boys went outside."

"She's just like Doug," Joss said, referring to Raquel's baby brother. "Bottomless pits the both of them. You know it was him last year that finished off the greens."

"Doug ate them all." Raquel said. The look on her face was one of disgust and disbelief.

"He did," Evelyn admitted, nodding. "He has a cast iron stomach. To this day I don't understand how he could ask for seconds and thirds."

"My son can eat any damn thing. No matter what." Loretha said while shaking her head.

"No wonder he's so big. Big old linebacker. For the Giants, no less." Joss laughed. The Giants were her team. Whenever she had a Sunday off to enjoy the game she spent it at home wearing her jersey and hollering at the TV. Having family on the team only made her that much prouder to be a fan. " _And_ he's gonna get me some tickets for a game this season."

Joss' squeal was loud and she did a little dance while the rest of the women in the room went strangely silent.

"Mmm hmm." With arms folded, Aunt Loretha licked her lips and stared around the room. Almost in unison, her mom, Raquel and Loretha all clicked their teeth and folded their arms.

"What?" Joss asked, puzzled.

"And now we move to _you_ , Jocelyn," Loretha answered. "Who you takin' to this game with you? That _linebacker_ you brought along with you tonight?"

Colour flooded Joss' cheeks and her eyes darted to the back door.

"Don't worry, those boys been playing that pick-up game for almost an hour now. He's not coming inside for a while. You got plenty of time to spill this tea."

Planting herself on the couch next to her aunt, Joss prepared herself for the questions she knew were finally coming. All during dinner they'd been nothing but polite, asked John the nice questions about how they met, what he did for a living, where he lived, but now it was her turn to be cross examined and interrogated. They did a better job of it than she did in all her time spent in the military when they wanted to find something out. She could pretend to be a brick wall all she wanted, could say her lips were sealed, but when they wanted information, these sisters - and her cousin - got it.

"I already told you everything you _needed_ to know."

Raquel nodded, but not quite in agreement with Joss' statement. "Yeah you gave us the general information, where you guys met, how long you two been seeing each other, but we wanna know the real dirt."

"How much can he bench press?" Loretha asked.

"Look where you mind is going Retta. All the way to the gutter. Leave my child alone," Evelyn said.

"No, I want to know!" Raquel slid to the edge of her chair, her elbows on her knees. "Joss, can he even lift?"

Laughter filled the room, and Joss couldn't help but join in despite their ribbing.

Aunt Loretha shrugged and cocked her head to the side. "I mean Paul _was_ in the military. You two had a son, so we know he was able to handle you. But what about this guy?" Loretha's voice was deep as ever, this time it was laced with mischief and she gestured towards the patio door. She wasn't about to let up at all.

"Loretha Corinne Washington, why don't you pay attention to what's going on in your own bedroom instead of my daughter's?" The two sisters glared at each other, neither of them breaking eye contact. "Or rather what hasn't been going on for a while."

"Now mom, you don't have to go there," Carter said, moving over to Aunt Loretha chair just as she was about to get up out of her seat.

"Ooh! Low blow, Aunt Evelyn," Raquel said.

"Evelyn, if I lay hands on you, right now." Loretha was steaming, and her light brown skin was tinted red within seconds.

For a few minutes there was shouting, barbs traded back and forth while Carter tried to be the mediator between two sisters who looked like they were about to claw each other's eyes out even in half jest. Aunt Loretha took her earrings out of her ears and was sliding her feet out of her pumps.

"Mom, calm down, will you? Geez. We're still talking about Joss, remember? Let's stay focused."

After a scathing look at Raquel, Loretha straightened the lapels of her jacket and slid back into the armchair. Joss breathed a sigh of relief, glad that things seemed to be cooling down a little. It was the first day of a new year and she didn't want it to start out this way. She figured the only way to keep things from getting out of control again was distraction. So she steered the topic back to her and John despite her initial reluctance to give out the kind of details they all seemed to want earlier.

"Well, I'm not one to kiss and tell, _**but**_ …he doesn't have big hands and feet for nothing."

"Yes!" Raquel screamed and Joss met her for a high five in the middle of the room.

"I will say that he _can_ lift, quite easily I might add, and seeing that I weigh about…hmm, a hundred and twenty pounds, he can more than handle me."

Laughter erupted in the room once more, and the two sisters who were upset with each other just moments ago were smiling again.

"Now, what about his -"

Joss wagged her finger at Aunt Loretha. "Nope. That's all you get. That's all I'm going to say about that!"

Despite her question being shut down, Loretha seemed pleased and she nodded approvingly at her niece.

"As long as he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Thanks, Aunt Loretha, I'm really -"

She didn't get to finish. The sliding door opened abruptly, and in walked Taylor along with his cousins, Joss' uncle Roy and bringing up the rear was John. The ladies were silent as they all filed in, and all of them were looking at him.

"I feel my ears burning," he joked and winked at Carter.

She only grinned in response. "How'd it go?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Shirts killed us," Taylor said.

"That's what you get for underestimating your elders," Uncle Roy said, gloating. "But you learned today."

Carter smiled at her uncle as he and the younger kids moved further into the den and sat down. Taylor, his cousins Marcus and Nathan all headed for the kitchen in search of something else to eat. Doug followed them promising to come back with a 'special surprise' he had for everyone. John lingered at her side near the sliding door.

Her eyes trailed over him, taking him in. Today he traded in his uniform for jeans and a dark polo shirt. Besides the beads of sweat on his face and a hint of tiredness in his eyes, he seemed quite happy. It caught her by surprise, and when she thought about it, this was probably the most relaxed she'd seen him in a long time.

She thought he'd be nervous. She sure as heck was about bringing him here to meet the extended family for the first time. He'd already met her mother once before, and although that was an experience in itself, meeting her uncles, cousins and aunts was a whole other animal.

The way they welcomed him with open arms earlier could only be attributed to how rare it was for her to bring someone to a family gathering as big as their annual New Year's Day dinner. She'd been divorced from Paul for over eight years now, and though they'd 'heard her mention some guy named Cal', they'd never met him.

Bringing John with her today was a big deal.

Admittedly, it was a little awkward at first. They all made small talk around the dinner table, but as soon as uncle Ron and Douglas found out he was an avid sports fan, he became one of the boys. John told them about playing basketball in high school, but having to give up going pro after he injured his knee. He gave them a heavily abridged version of his military career, one that didn't include joining the Special Forces or the CIA. He'd simply left after a few years and went into 'private security'.

He listened to Doug's story about being drafted, playing in college, and when he invited John to come see a game at the beginning of the season, Joss felt good about what she saw in his eyes. He looked almost like he felt at home here with her family.

"John would you like another piece of pie? I know after that vigorous workout in the back you must be hungry again." Aunt Loretha was at it again, and Joss rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no ma'am. I don't think I could eat another bite." Joss smiled. He'd put down quite a lot of food today including dessert. So if he said he wasn't hungry, she believed him.

"Maybe something to take home with you. You gotta keep your strength up for heavy lifting."

Loretha's train of thought was interrupted by a plush cushion that was thrown in her direction. Evelyn threw it, successfully shutting down whatever line of questioning her sister was about to begin. They glared at each other again, but only for a while. They might act up in front of each other, but never in the front of company.

"What's going on?" John asked, looking down at Joss.

"I'll tell you later," she replied and led him over to the couch.

Taylor went to get the kids from outside and everybody piled up in the den. Marcus searched through Evelyn's record collection for something to listen to. She still had an old record player and used it every now and then. Marcus settled on an old James Brown album which met with the approval of the adults in the room. A few of them got up to dance and Joss laughed at Uncle Roy's dance moves.

John was laughing and smiling too, and she wished with all her might that his cell phone wouldn't ring. She wished that they could finish this night together without disturbance from Finch, Shaw or the Machine. She leaned closer to him and put a hand on his thigh. He tensed a little and she felt the muscles in his thigh move under her hand. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. They never showed affection in public. They couldn't because of the world they lived and operated in. It was too dangerous. But here in her mother's den, they were in their own world, and she was glad that they didn't have to be the detective and the man in a suit while they were here.

Doug finally emerged from the kitchen, and Nathan was walking alongside him. Both of them had trays of champagne flutes, filled with bubbly and started to hand them out.

"Boy where'd you get this?" Loretha asked.

"Compliments of the team owner," he answered, putting a glass into her hand. "All the players got a case. I figured I'd bring a few bottles here, share 'em with the fam."

Joss took a sip and nodded approvingly. "Oh, this is good."

"Yeah, it is," Raquel said in agreement. "It really is."

"So Joss."

"Yes, Uncle Roy?"

"Your man here can really jump. You weren't joking around when you said he was good."

"I told you," she replied, smiling not only at the fact that John had won over her aunt and now her uncle's approval, but he'd been officially dubbed as 'her man'.

"John you can come around for a pick-up game anytime. That's with or without my niece. Just give me a call."

There was a collective 'aww' in the room and John smiled. "Thanks, Roy. And thanks everyone for letting me crash your family dinner today."

"We loved having you," Evelyn said. "You know you're always welcome here."

"Thanks," John said again. "Joss is one of the best people I know. From the first day I met her she was kind, compassionate, and she seemed to have a lot of love in her." He paused for a moment, stumbling with his words, and Joss didn't take her eyes off him. She squeezed his hand, knowing it wasn't always easy for him to verbalize his feelings. "Now I know where she gets it from."

"John…" She felt touched by his words and knew they were heartfelt.

"You saved my life then, and you've saved me a million times since. In more ways than one. All I want for you this year is to see you realize all your hopes and dreams. You deserve it."

Joss felt tears come to her eyes. Around them she heard applause and whistling, but the pounding of her heart was quickly drowning all of it out. She slipped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. She pressed her lips to his, resisting the urge to make the kiss deeper. The sound of aunt Loretha telling the children to look at the TV made her pull away and she and John started to laugh.

"Happy New Year, Joss," he said.

"Happy New Year, John."


End file.
